


brad/nate - playing pool

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-fic [3]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 11-12-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	brad/nate - playing pool

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-12-09

Brad raises an eyebrow as Nate picks up the pool cue. It’s fairly obvious that this can’t go anywhere that might even be construed as good, especially since Nate’s pool playing skills are ranked somewhere below Nate’s dart playing skills, which are non-existent. Brad sometimes thinks Nate didn’t actually go to college so much as just build a fort out of books and read them from end to end and they felt so bad for him for not having a social life that they gave him a degree.

Of course, the way Nate’s hands look on the sleek wood make Brad think that maybe Nate’s been lying about some of his prowess, or it’s highly probably that Brad likes the thought of Nate handling phallic objects. It certainly promises something for after what can only be a disastrous game of pool. Nate takes a drink and gives a nod toward the tables. “You up for a game?”

“Sure. Rack ‘em up.” Brad slides off his stool, finishing his own beer and setting the glass back on the bar. He’s about to follow Nate when Stafford’s laugh catches him off guard. “What’s so funny?”

Q-tip shrugs. “Hey, you want to play against the Captain, you go right ahead, but you do know he’s like a fucking hustler, right?”

Brad looks at Nate, racking the balls against the green felt. “He is, huh?” Brad suppresses a smile. “Guess I might have to change what we’re going to bet.”


End file.
